Spiritual Waters
by Trafalgar Ciel
Summary: First book in the series. After her death, Avatar Korra finds out that she is to be reincarnated into another world, to help restore peace there. Once there, she could summon people from her past worlds. Only catch? Once she did, they died in their world. Can she survive in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

**Originally, I was going to send Katara (Legend of Korra Katara) over, fit with awesome powers. She would be too old, so I thought to make it so she transforms into her old body but kept her old memories and soul. (I picked Katara 'cause Waterbending is my favorite type of bending, and because she's my favorite character in ATLA.)**

 **Then, I thought, why not have the other bending too? But the whole adding-new-powers-to-Katara process would be awkward, not to mention impossible, and insulting to her tribe.**

 **So, why not have the whole Gaang? But not all of the Gaang were present for the whole power-upgrade, like being able to fly by pushing flower out of your feet. Or just being able to fly. Or whatever. Plus, the whole Katara-Toph relationship would be cumbersome. And, of course, the fact that their dead spouses suddenly appear—alive and breathing. So, no.**

 **That's when Korra appeared, and that's how the story was created…**

 **Also, I figure that they would probably have even more techniques by the point my story starts. For instance, fire benders will be able to turn their body into fire, just like that one woman in Zaheer's group appeared to have turned her arms into water. Or did she just cover them with water, like Katara did…? Either way, that's how it's gonna work.**

* * *

Prologue: The Rules of the Sovereign

* * *

After Korra's death, she immediately expected to see an afterlife, or some other such thing. Whether it be heaven to be judged by God or to see Charon standing in front of her, rowing across the waters of hell, she didn't know. Maybe Thanatos himself would guide her along. But not _this_.

Her world was blank, a whiteness stretching across for thousands of miles. There was no light, but she could clearly see the emptiness. Was this what being blind felt like? She tried stomping to see if there was a solid platform underneath her, and was astounded to see that she could not see her legs. Or any other part of her body, for that matter. Her foot connected with what seemed like solid air, no echo appearing.

Abruptly, a small portfolio appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed it before it hit the ground, her instincts kicking in, before almost dropping it when she found she could still use her hands, even though she couldn't see them. She pulled out a sheet, and her lip curled. Reading?! Now?! She generally liked reading, especially when Asami read with her and it involved lots of kissing.

But this was _the moment._ The _deciding point._ The point on the timeline of her existence to take her turn finding out what was beyond death, if anything. She wanted excitement, a thrill that sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe even some bending matches, because _why not?_ She wanted s _omething._ But not this.

She started to feel the telltale emptiness that showed she was bored, and quickly pulled out the pages. She could always stop reading, after all.

 _The Afterlife of an Avatar_

 _Avatars, if they are judged satisfactory before they die, are sent to another world to restore peace there. Sometimes different generations will go to the same universe, if danger and/or war crops up again._

 _Keeping their memories, they live and die in the new world. If they prove exemplary in that world, they may continue to travel along to another universe, and so on. They may be temporarily summoned to their future self to give guidance, but otherwise remain separated form their previous world. They are also able to change their appearance when they are incarnated, if they so wish._

 _Avatars continue to have their bending, but, if the world has no bending or magical abilities of any type, they would be forbidden to use their powers unless ultimately necessary. Similarly, if the people they need to save have something the "norms" don't, the Avatar will gain the ability to do the same things. When they go to the next world, any repercussions of having that ability will be destroyed, but their power will remain._

 _Each Avatar will have a creature with them that will have the mental voice of the previous Avatar that lived in that world, and will be abel to communicate with you through telepathy. They will still speak in their animal language if speaking loud, but_ _will, as previously stated, speak in the Avatar's first language for mental conversations. They cannot affect anything in any world, nor can they be affected by any attacks._

 _If the Avatar's creature deems them worthy after a few months in the world, they may summon any person from another world. The person they summon will die in their world and travel to the Avatar's, following them for the rest of their journey through the worlds, and they may select another person in the next life. If multiple Avatars pick the same person, they will fight each other to decide who "keeps" the person. If they are already dead, nothing will happen in their home world._

That was it on the page. She vaguely wondered why there was a whole portfolio for only half a page, but dismissed the thought. A smaller piece of paper was under that, fill-in-the-blank lines at various points in the paragraph, filled in with loopy handwriting.

 _Korra_ , _you are ready to be sent to the universe One Piece. What appearance you wish to have, just say aloud. As you don't already have a companion, yours will appear when you get there. The names in the One Piece world are different, so yours in now Avatar D. Korra. You are a civilian form an island in the East Blue. You left town to find adventure, and am aiming to restore equality/peace as a pirate._

 _Good luck!_

She considered that this was a trick, but she was dead anyway—it couldn't get worse. Well, except for eternal hell and the like, but that wasn't the point. She liked adventure, anyway.

"My 19-year-old self," she called out into the open air. A blinding flash, and she was sprawled on the ground in a town.

A little dragon-like creature curled itself around her neck. _Hello, Korra. I am Arrok. We creatures are named by taking your name and writing it backwards. before this I was named D682._

She smiled slightly as it nuzzled into her shoulder. _Good to meet you. Where am I?_

There was a slight pause as it seemed to consider her question. _Alabasta._

* * *

 **I plan to continue this. Here is what I'm planning, and the order.**

 **1\. Spiritual Waters (this one) [LOK x One Piece] Type: Anime**

 **2\. Spiritual Shinigami [LOK x ?] Hint: TV Show**

 **3\. Spiritual Spells [LOK x ?] Hint: Book series**

 **4\. Spiritual Kami [LOK x ?] Hint: Book series**

 **5\. Spiritual Magic [LOK x ?] Hint: Anime**

 **6\. Spiritual Games [LOK x ?] Hint: Book series**

 **7\. Spiritual Time [LOK x ?] Hint: TV Show**

 **8\. Spiritual Reapers [LOK x ?] Hint: Anime**

 **9\. Spiritual Illusions [LOK x ?] Hint: Anime**

 **If you guess one of them and the right fandom, I will reveal it to everyone. Just say, for instance, if I had a #10, "10. LOK x Sherlock"**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and if you could let me know what you think, that'd be great! Is the concept okay? I haven't seen too many LOK x One Piece stories…! Is there anything I should fix? Any questions or ideas you have? Let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I finally found the password & email for my account, so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in an update? Before that, though, I think I'll rewrite or at least edit earlier chapters for spelling / grammatical errors and general clarity.

Thank you for your support! ❤️?


End file.
